


Sweet Love, Steal Me with a Kiss

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Breast Play, Cum All Over My Fingers, F/F, F/M, Fsub Listener - Freeform, Grinding, L-Bombs, Neck Kissing, No penetration, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You're Gonna Get Us Caught, Your Ass Looks Too Good in That Skirt, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Hi! You're playing a high school senior who's in a secret relationship - no one at school knows the two of you are dating. But your girlfriend just looks so good, you can't help but touch her right here in this classroom.
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Love, Steal Me with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

[A4F] 📚 So Pull Me Closer, and Kiss Me Hard 📚 [Script Offer] [Secret Relationship] * [Fsub Listener] [Grinding] [Neck Kisses and Biting] [Breast Play] [Fingering] [Public] [Your Ass Looks Too Good in That Skirt] [You’re Gonna Get Us Caught] [Cum All Over My Fingers] [L-bombs]

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(school bell rings, whole class shuffles out)

You guys go on ahead, I’m just gonna finish up this last question.

Nah, it’s fine, I’ll be there soon. Just go on without me.

(your group of friends are teasing the listener here)

[reprimanding] Hey, stop that. So she wants to stay behind and tidy up the class a little, what’s so wrong about that? Leave her alone.

[pshh] Yeah, because I have to be attracted to someone to not make fun of them for inane bullshit. What are you, twelve?

[laughs] Whatever. Now seriously, fuck off.

(footsteps)

[playful] What are you glaring at me for? I wasn’t gonna pass out on a chance to sneak some time in with you – lunch can wait, babe.

Come here. (kiss) Hi.

Don’t worry, they’re gone. I checked. [chuckles] So now I can enjoy my pretty girl friend however I like. Wrap my hands around your waist… and bring you as close to me as possible. (kiss)

I am sorry about them, though… but you know it won’t take much to get them to stop-

Yes, I am absolutely talking about telling them about us. They’re my friends – they wouldn’t make fun of you if they knew we were together.

[appeasing] Okay, okay, it’s fine, we don’t have to. I know you’re not ready for everyone to know yet, that’s totally cool with me. 

As far as I’m concerned, the only people who need to know about us are you (kiss) and me. (kiss)

Besides, sneaking around is plenty of fun – love seeing how flustered you get when we almost get caught. (kiss) You’re cute. Mm.

What the- where are you going?

[rolling your eyes] You know you don’t *have* to wipe down the board, right? The next class can get it, I don’t get why you always-

“You just wanna help”? God, you’re such a goody two shoes!

Yes you are! [laughs] You can’t argue with your back to me, come on, turn around. 

What was that thing you said when we first got together? 

That we’re such a cliché pairing: the goofy star athlete, and the nerdy, rule-abiding teacher’s pet kissing in the dark corners of the hallways. 

You don’t have a bad bone in your body.

Oh, okay, go on, please present your case as to why you aren’t a literal angel, I’ll sit right here on this desk so you have my full attention. [chuckles, raising your eyebrows] I’m waiting.

No you didn’t! You *didn’t* return that library book late, you asked for an extension beforehand, remember? [laughs] God, you’re adorable.

Here, I’ll help you – you started wearing skirts and dresses more often, what about that, huh? Showing a little bit of leg, [fake gasp] how scandalous.

[chuckles] Of course I’m teasing, that’s what you signed up for when you agreed to be my girl friend. And you started doing it because you know how much I like seeing you in them.

[smug] ‘Course you did. You think I wouldn’t notice you pretty much stopped wearing jeans to class a week after we started dating? You know exactly how much I love your legs, and you’re using it against me.

And it’s working. God, you look good.

Aw, come on, don’t turn back around. Oh, you need to clean the board, okay. It’s not like you’re embarrassed at being called out or anything, surely not. Mm hmm. [chuckles]

Babe, you missed a spot, yeah, up in the far right corner- maybe you can get it if you tiptoe. While you’re at it, stick your ass out, let me see.

Whoa, did you just flip your skirt up? [incredulous] Holy shit, maybe you aren’t such a good girl anymore.

Fuck, you can’t just *do* that- (footsteps) Come here.

No, you can’t just show me your ass and expect me to not do anything about it. God, touching you always feels amazing, mm.

Yeah, grind it back onto me, you know I love that. You feel so good.

And if I just brush your hair to the side, mm… Such a pretty neck, can’t help but kiss it all over. (kisses)

But it’s too… bare. Needs me to suck it right here, on this special little spot… maybe [grunts] bite it a little…

Your skin tastes so good, babe. So soft and sensitive… There. Looks so much better now with that pretty little lovebite.

Quit whining, I’ve seen you hide much bigger marks than that one. [smug] The last ones had faded, anyway, so you were due another. 

God, your ass… [groans] Keep moving your hips like that and I’ll do more than just bite you.  
[laughs] Fine, then, you asked for it. 

(rustling) I couldn’t stop looking at your tits earlier when you were presenting at the front. Your pretty tits in *my* T-shirt, and this dangerous little skirt… were you *trying* to seduce me? 

Mm, looks like you might be bad after all.

Does that feel good? Yeah? I know how much you like me squeezing these perfect boobs.

Oh, I know the door’s open, but I don’t think I’m going to go close it- [chuckles] My hands are a little full.

Aw, are you getting a little flustered? Fine, I’ll close it if that’s what you *really* want…

But a bad girl would let me grope her where anyone could see.

Sure, they’re all at lunch, but someone’d have to pass by here to get to the bathroom, or the library… 

and the last thing they’d expect to see is Miss Perfect Track Record getting felt up in one of the classrooms.

Maybe you want that, mm? Want everyone to know that the sweet, innocent girl gets off on doing naughty shit in public.

You’re certainly not trying to hide it, I mean my God those moans are *delicious*. 

No, don’t cover your mouth, put your hands down.

In fact, give them to me- [grunts] Gonna hold them right here behind your back, I can play with your titties just fine with one hand. 

“Please” what? Use your words, baby, what do you want?

Do you want me to stop? [chuckles] No, didn’t think so.

Do you want me to keep going? Or… do you want me to reach my hand lower?

Mm, I can’t hear you. What was that again?

[chuckles] Sure thing, babe. I’d be more than happy… to run my fingertips down this cute tummy, over the waistband of this Godsend of a skirt… 

Traveling lower and lower until I get to the bottom… Shall I check what’s under here, hm?

[groans] Fuck, babe, how are you always so wet for me? I barely did anything and your panties are already soaked… God, I want you.

Get one hand free, there- and pull your panties to the side for me. I wanna see how fast I can make you cum.

((wet fingering sounds))

Mm, your clit’s so nice and hard for me, makes it so easy to rub nice little circles over it… Someone’s a little sensitive, hm? [chuckles]

It’s so sexy how weak your body gets when I touch you, fuck… Melting right into me as soon as my fingers touch your pussy. And you just can’t help but be so loud… I love it.

Moan for me, baby, let me know just how good I’m making you feel.

Sometimes, I think you don’t want anyone to know about us because then you know I won’t hold back.

I’ll touch you any time I can, bring you into my lap before class starts and run my hands all over your waist and thighs until the teacher comes in.

Or when we’re hanging out with people at a party or whatever, and I’ll just be whispering the filthiest things in your ear while everyone’s trying to have a normal conversation.

I mean, you’d love it, because you’re just as much of a horndog as I am. [chuckles] But you wouldn’t be able to handle it…

Knowing everyone can see how your entire body submits to me *so easily*… how you’re always so ready and willing for me to do anything I want with you.

[seductive] Because then they’ll know I have you wrapped… around… my… finger.

Speaking of which-

[moans] God, your pussy’s tight. Is that okay? Do you like having my finger inside you?

Mm, babe, you feel amazing. So warm and *so wet*, fuck. Just pumping it in and out of you… you’re so sexy.

Lean your head on my shoulder, come here- (kiss) I fucking love you. You’re so perfect, I can’t get enough of you.

Can I add another? Yeah?

Mmmmmh, holy shit, that’s so nice, babe, your pussy feels so good. 

Hey, listen, listen- there’s people in the class next door, oh my God! [chuckles] Lucky they didn’t walk past this one, huh?

No, of course I’m not stopping, not when I have your legs trembling already. You can *try* keeping quiet, though – if anyone’s gonna get us caught, it’s you.

But you can’t expect me to make it easy for you.

Mm, yeah, you like that, don’t you? Like how I’m pounding your sweet, tight little pussy with my fingers. Hard and fast, just how you like it.

God, you’re so wet, listen to the sounds you’re making! 

And if I push forward and press your cheek on this board, pin you there and make you *take* it… Mm.

You’re so pretty like this, getting fucked open, not even trying to fight it even though it would be *so embarrassing* if anyone saw you right now.

Moaning and panting, squeezing my fingers like a fucking vice grip… If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re about to cum.

Yeah? You gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna cum from my fingers in your tight, dripping pussy, holding you in place, proving how easy it is for me to do whatever I want to you.

Come on, baby, you can do it, you can cum for me right in this classroom. Cum from me fucking you open and my thumb on your clit, don’t hold back now, I want it. I want you so badly.

[improv until she cums, oh yeah’s, come on’s, good girl’s, etc]

That’s it, there you go, cum all over my fingers-

[groans] *Good* girl, good girl, look at you go. I can feel how tight you’re squeezing me, keep cumming, I’m not stopping till you’re done.

That’s my girl. Turn around, come here, baby. I got you. (kiss) I got you.

[whisper] Are you okay? You sure?

(kiss) Okay. Can you stand on your own? 

[chuckles] I’m sure you’ll be fine in a little bit, your legs are still shaking, though- maybe you should sit down. There you go.

[licking your fingers] Fuck, you taste good. And you came so hard, too- I can’t believe I haven’t made you cum at school sooner, if it turns you on this much.

Looks like I’ll just have to make up for lost time.

[pshh] You can pretend it’s embarrassing all you want, I know you liked it. We are *definitely* doing that again. 

Maybe the next time you come and watch me train I’ll drag you behind the bleachers and truly have my way with you. [chuckles]

Mm. You still coming over to my house later? Yeah?

Then maybe we can pick up where we left off. (kiss) Since there’s barely ten minutes left of lunch, I think you owe it to me to feed me.

Mm hmm. I’m gonna go down on you for so long I have to evolve gills.

Terrible joke, I know- and yet you still have that pretty smile on your face. [laughs] Fine, fine, I’ll go. You sure you can walk?

Okay, baby. See you later. (kiss) I love you.


End file.
